


Just another work day

by Artisticpieceoftrash888



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Eventual Romance, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Flirting, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Child Death, Nonbinary Funtime Foxy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Selfship, Swearing, animatronics as a family, ballora doesnt walk like a spider, dont read this if you dont like self indulgence, funtime foxy is dramatic, gotta survive the night first, hes only mentioned though, like really self indulgent, sister location animatronics as a family, this is for me not you, to not give me and you nightmares, william afton is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticpieceoftrash888/pseuds/Artisticpieceoftrash888
Summary: When Hannah reluctantly starts working at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, she certainly doesn't expect to gain a partner and a family that are all sentient robots.
Relationships: Canon/OC, Funtime Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Character(s), canon/self insert, funtime foxy/oc, funtime foxy/self insert
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever fic iv'e actually posted and is not forever in my drafts. This is purely self indulgent, so if you don't like that kind of stuff please don't read it just to leave a nasty comment. Also, please don't call me cringy or hate on selfshipping, this is a really big comfort for me!!

Hannah's mood was as grey as the sky as she walked down the sidewalk. Her messy brown hair was still wet from running out of the rain uptown.

She pondered about her financial situation. She needed a job. Sure, she had her grandmother's old (and now very empty) house a few states over to live in once she had all of her stuff packed up, but she would still run out of money if she didn't get a job fast.

She was running out of options, and it looked like she would have to take up a job at the last place she would ever want to.

Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental.

Now, if you've browsed enough true crime subreddits then you've surely heard of Freddy Fazbear's. Its a horrific story, tons of missing children found dead inside animatronic suits. Hannah was waayy to young to be looking at that kind of stuff when she found out about it. Circus Baby's was owned the same robotics company as Fazbear's. The animatronics there also happened to be made by one of the highest suspect in the cases, though he died years ago.

Like Fazbear's, Circus Baby's Pizza World was shut down mysteriously. Though another murder cover-up is highly suspected by the true crime community.

She had been agonizing over it for weeks, but it looked like she had no choice. She went home and applied for the job. Even though she didn't have anything that impressive on her resume, she got a call the next day accepting her application.

And if she died on the job tomorrow, atleast her name might be in documentaries.


	2. Shift 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Handunit and Baby's dialogue belongs to Scott Cawthon. Except for additional plot elements in this and especially in future chapters, all of the plot and gameplay elements belong to him and the game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. PLEASE play the game, (unless jumpscares bother you, of course) I really do not do it justice in this or the next few chapters. Please enjoy!!

Hannah was sooo no looking forward to this. She had tried to get a good nights sleep, but it was hard to when she had been so worried all night. But she needed the money, so into the elevator she went.

_Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our adds in 'screws bolts and hairpins', or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you!_

Yeah, that can't be a good sign.

_I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the 'handy man's robotics and unit repair system', but you can call me handunit! Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities! Please enter your name, as seen above the keypad, this cannot be changed later, so please be careful._

The keyboard was shaking violently, so although she really, really tried to put her name in, the result was just a keyboard smash.

_It seems like you had some trouble with the key pad, I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you! One moment... Welcome, Eggs Benedict!_

"Oh, fuck you" she said though the AI couldn't hear her. She then jumped because of the elevator beeping, and waited a few moments, and..

_You can now open the elevator, using that bright, red, and obvious button. Lets get to work!_

"Shut up." she said, pushing the button. The door opened and... oh god. Caution tape? Whyyyyy??? She mentally reminded herself that she needed money, and started crawling through the vent. 

And wow, it was terrifying.

_Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter! Due to the massive success and even more so of the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set- no pun intended, for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and its your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning._

When she reached the room, Hannah immediately froze. If she wasn't regretting this before she was now. It was dark all around, and in front of her there was creepy baby heads, a weird mask on the wall and a picture of circus baby staring right at her. Very creepy, but better than the vents

_You are now in the Primary control module, its actually a crawlspace between the two front show rooms. Now, lets get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left, this is the 'Ballora gallery party room and dance studio', encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza!_

Wow, how ironic.

_Lets turn on the light, and see if Ballora is on stage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad on your left._

Hannah pressed the button... aaaand nobody is there. Not good!!

_Uh oh, it looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing, lets give her some motivation, press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step._

I have to shock her, Hannah thought, of course I do. Is that gonna make her mad at me?

Wait, no, these are just robots.

Right?

She sighed, and pressed the button. The shock was loud, and it scared her a bit. 

_Lets check the light again._

She pushed the button. She saw a dark outline of Ballora dancing, with smaller figures beside her. 

_Excellent, Ballora is feeling like her old self again, and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now view the window to your right, this is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Lets see what Funtime Foxy is up to!_

There was a buzz as she pressed the button and, of course, there was no one there. Great.

_Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off, lets motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock._

Hannah cringed internally as she pushed the shock button. She pushed the light button and... nope. Still no one there. Why.

_Lets try another controlled shock_

"I'm really sorry about this!" she yelled into the window, pushing the button. Turning on the light, it was so dimly lit that all that Hannah could see was a bit of a pair of legs.

_Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, great job! In front of you is another vent shaft, crawl though it to reach the circus gallery control module_

The crawl through the vent was quiet, aside from the motion trigger, which scared her half to death. The room was dark on all sides, but the worst part was the weird dolls that looked like they were staring at her.

_On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium, lets check the light and see what Baby is up to!_

The light buzzed at her fingertip, and a small light showed nothing. What a surprise.

_Looks like a few of the lights are out, but we can fix that later. Lets encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock!_

She thought about getting a therapist as she administered the first shock, then the light and... nothing! Wow!!

_Lets try another controlled shock._

With a loud "sorry!" she did as she was told. Light! Button! Nothing!

_Lets try another controlled shock._

"I'm really sorry miss Circus Baby from Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental" Hannah said, trying to make herself laugh. It was a very nervous laugh, but one nonetheless. And then a zap and then a light, and then a nothing.

_Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed, otherwise you might not come back, please leave using the vent behind you and we'll see you again tomorrow._

Wait, what? But Baby wasn't there, Hannah thought. I guess it couldn't tell, it is an AI after all. Still, something seemed weird about all of this.

She began crawling through the vent. It was scary not having someone to listen to but- 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

She crawled as fast as she could. What the fuck was that?!

BANG. BANG.

She started hyperventilating.

BANG. BANG. 

Was she going to die here?!

BANG.

She existed the first vent, diving across the floor to get to the next one, Hannah sped through it.

Then she made it to the elevator. Was she safe? Was it all over? What was that? She sat down on the floor, trying to calm her breathing. 

No, no, She was probably freaking out over nothing. That might've just been... another employee! Yeah! That's it! No animatronics coming to kill her! That would be absurd!

Well, whatever that was, it wouldn't stop her from watching the new 'The Immortal and the Restless' episode tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to write this, I tried not to make it too long and boring. Please leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any feedback! I will be posting another chapter soon since this one was so short!!


End file.
